The present invention relates to a measurement system. In particular, the present invention relates to a measurement circuit having multiple sensor elements and multiple sigma-delta modulators for converting analog measurements by the sensor elements to digital outputs.
A field transmitter is a device that is used to monitor the operation of an industrial process. The field transmitter includes a transducer that responds to a measured process variable with a sensing element and converts the variable to a standardized transmission signal that is a function of the measured variable. The term “process variable” refers to a physical or chemical state of matter or conversion of energy. Examples of process variables include pressure, temperature, flow, conductivity, and pH.
One such transmitter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,875 by Roger L. Frick and David A. Broden entitled “PRESSURE SENSOR FOR A PRESSURE TRANSMITTER”. This transmitter employs a capacitive sensor having a deflectable sensing diaphragm and three or more capacitor electrodes which form separate capacitive sensing elements with the diaphragm. Two of the capacitor elements are primary sensing capacitors that are arranged differentially so that the capacitances of the primary sensing capacitors charge oppositely in proportion to the process variable. The third and fourth capacitor elements are compensation capacitors that provide signals representing offset errors or hysteresis associated with the primary capacitors. As pressure is applied to one or both sides of the diaphragm, the diaphragm deflects. The deflection of the diaphragm can be detected by measuring a change in a ratio of electrical capacitance related to the deflection. This capacitance ratio is converted into a digital format using an analog-to-digital converter.
Another type of transmitter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,802 by Roger L. Frick, Bennett L. Louwagie and Adrian C. Toy entitled “CAPACITIVE PRESSURE SENSOR FOR A PRESSURE TRANSMITTER WHERE ELECTRIC FIELD EMANATES SUBSTANTIALLY FROM BACK SIDES OF PLATES” and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,097 by Roger L. Frick, Bennett L. Louwagie and Adrian C. Toy entitled “ELONGATED PRESSURE SENSOR FOR A PRESSURE TRANSMITTER.” The transmitter described in these two patents uses two absolute pressure sensors to measure differential pressure as well as two absolute pressures, with high resolution on the differential pressure measurement.
One particularly advantageous form of analog-to-digital converter uses a sigma-delta modulator. The use of sigma-delta modulators in transmitters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,091 by Roger L. Frick and John P. Schulte entitled “CHARGED BALANCED FEEDBACK MEASUREMENT CIRCUIT”. Other examples of the use of sigma-delta modulators in transmitters are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,952 by Michael Gaboury entitled “DELTA SIGMA CIRCUIT WITH PULSE WIDTH MODULATED OFFSET”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,746 by Rongtai Wang entitled “EXCITATION CIRCUIT FOR COMPENSATED CAPACITOR INDUSTRIAL PROCESS CONTROL TRANSMITTERS”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,672 by Rongtai Wang entitled “SIGMA-DELTA ANALOG TO DIGITAL CONVERTER FOR CAPACITIVE PRESSURE SENSOR AND PROCESS TRANSMITTER.” All of the patents mentioned above are assigned to Rosemount Inc., the assignee of the present application.
In a transmitter having a sigma-delta modulator acting as a capacitance-to-digital converter, an excitation circuit provides charge packets to the capacitive sensor elements. The sensor elements are charged by an amount based on the capacitance value of that capacitive element. The charges are transferred to an integrator/amplifier of the sigma-delta modulator to produce a one-bit binary output which is a function of a capacitance ratio.
Transmitters may communicate with a central control room in either analog or digital format. Transmitters using analog communication are often connected in a two-wire loop in which the primary process variable being sensed is transmitted to the control room by modulating the loop current between, for example, 4 and 20 milliamps. Transmitters capable of both analog and digital communication may transmit a secondary variable in digital form over the same two wire loop.
With the development of digital networks of field transmitters, the possibility of providing more than one primary variable measurement from a single transmitter becomes possible. For example, a pressure transmitter which provided digital outputs of absolute pressures as well as differential pressure would be advantageous.